Battle Colosseum
The Battle Colosseum is an exclusive place in Pokémon Brick Bronze where players can battle each other for Battle Points or BP. It can be accessed through the Recreational Teleportation Device. Players will also need to visit the Battle Colosseum to relearn or delete moves for their Pokémon. PvP The Battle Colosseum is the only place where players in Pokémon Brick Bronze can face off against human players. Requests can be sent from any opponent to the player by clicking on their name or by clicking on their avatar. Additionally, the player can send as many requests as they would wish in order to get a battle. There are many factors that can be selected by the before sending a request: * Level: In a battle, players can choose whether their Pokémon will have their levels changed or not. It can either be Unchanged, Level 5, Level 50, or Level 100. * Style: Battles can be fought in either a Singles or a Doubles format. In Singles, only one Pokémon is brought out every time, where as Doubles will have two. Despite this, players will usually have a team of 6 Pokémon to bring in a battle. ** It is important that players know the difference between the two, as the strategies and tactics within these formats are very much different. * Rules: Players can decide what metagame they wish to play. The only metagame currently available is Anything Goes, where any Pokémon can be used and there are no rules or clauses. * Team Preview: Unlike other Pokémon games and simulators, players can decide whether they will be allowed to see each others team before a battle or not. ** Some teams that opponents use prefer to have Team Preview off in order to give them an element of surprise. The player must be wary whether they want to take that chance or not. * Location: There are 22 arena locations to choose when battling. When in battle, the background changes to the chosen location. ** Single Battle: There are 12 unique single battle locations to battle in. They are: Desert, Woods, Ice Cave, Arena, Alola, Docks, Lab, Rooftop, Alley and Castle. Selecting Random will select a random location and selecting Colosseum will result in the game always choosing the normal map in any battle. ** Double Battle: There are 8 unique double battle locations to battle in. They are: Volcano, Swamp, Gold Mine, Ruins, Cavern, Ballroom, Satellite and Candyland. Selecting Random will select a random location and selecting Colosseum will result in the game always choosing the normal map in any battle. After a player wins a battle, they will earn 1 BP. If they win more battles consecutively, then a streak starts, allowing them to gain even more BP. The maximum amount of BP that a player can earn is 5 BP. They will maintain this amount until they lose a match. If a player forfeits before one move has been made they will receive no BP. This only applies if the player have not won one match before the opponent decides to forfeit. If a player wins a battle, they will earn a certain amount of Rank Points, which varies according to rank difference between the two players. More points will be awarded if the player has a lower rank than the opponent; less points will be awarded if the player has a higher rank than the opponent. The loser of the battle loses the same amount of Rank Points that the winner has been awarded. Rematches between players will not count for BP unless 1 hour has elapsed, so the player must battle new opponents in order to continue their streak. BP Shop A shop located in the Battle Colosseum, it sells numerous items in exchange for BP. Players may also choose to purchase BP using Robux, in case they cannot earn enough to buy what they need by battling opponents. The BP Shop contains numerous items, such as stat resets, held items, TMs, or even Mega Stones. However, the amount of BP that players have to pay depends on the item and how valuable it is. Move Reminder/Deleter The Move Reminder/Deleter are unique vendors in the Battle Colosseum that can allow player's Pokémon to learn old moves, as well as forget unwanted moves. The Move Deleter is also the only person capable of deleting HM Moves. While the Move Deleter can delete a Pokémon's moves for free, the Move Reminder requires a fee for his services which is either 30000 dollars or a Heart Scale. The Move Reminder and Deleter are represented by main developers Srybon and MySixthSense respectively. Category:Miscellaneous Locations